1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink set.
2. Related Art
With ink jet recording methods, it is possible to record high-definition images with a comparatively simple apparatus and ink jet recording methods have been rapidly developed in a number of ways. Various studies have been carried out with regard to the maintenance of the recording apparatus. For example, JP-A-2013-159752 discloses an ink jet recording apparatus cleaning solution which contains at least water, a water-soluble organic solvent, and melamine resin fine particles with an object of providing an ink jet recording apparatus cleaning solution which has an extremely small adverse effect on the ink jet recording apparatus, a sufficiently high cleaning effect, and which is also effective for cleaning a filter.
However, in a case where the ink composition includes a disperse dye, even when using the cleaning solutions of the related art described in JP-A-2013-159752 and the like, there are problems in that foreign matter is easily generated and the discharge stability is impaired.